La Gran Altruista
by raitsuki141
Summary: Una mujer que quiere "amar" a todo hombre que se atraviese en su mundo entendera que no todo puede ser como lo quieres y más aun si su abuelo contrata a el huraño Li Shaoran para hacer que eso suceda
1. Chapter 1

**NI Hao!**

**Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo del primer fanfic que subo de Sakura Card Captor, espero que les guste :D**

**La verdad es que ya habia subido algunos capítulos de esta serie, pero quise reescribirlos para que quedara mejor, espero les guste xD**

**Los Personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen a mi Dx pero… ¡Quien no ama a las chicas de CLAMP! Adoro sus obras ;P bueno… sin más, los dejo leer **

* * *

><p><strong>La Gran Altruista:<strong>

**CAPITULO 1:**_ ¿Qué es el Altruismo?_

**China, Hong Kong**

Un joven de tez bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de color ámbar; caminaba por los pasillos de una de las grandes empresas Kinomoto, al llegar a la oficina del presidente, la secretaria le pidió que esperara, lo cual hizo que divagara a la razón de su estadía ahí…

**Flash Back…**

-Hijo, te he pedido que vinieras aquí por que necesito tu ayuda- dijo con un semblante serio poco visto en el, eso debía ser demasiado serio e importante, intrigado, presto su total atención- Necesito que cuides a nuestro presidente- ¡Genial! ¿Seria misión imposible? ¿Portaría arma y combatiría villanos? Bueno… tal vez había visto demasiadas películas de acción –No me refiero que pongas tu vida en peligro…de muerte-dijo dudoso –sino del sexo opuesto- ¿Cómo dijo? -nuestro presidente es demasiado débil con el, por eso te pedimos que lo controles y, que si vez que decae ante el… le des una reprimenda- finalizo, el joven casi cae de su silla ¿eso era su gran asunto totalmente serio? ¿Debía ser niñero de un mujeriego? –Tú eres mi única esperanza, nadie ha podido manejar este asunto- de acuerdo, eso había elevado su ego, y al sentirse un "súper hombre" asintió con la cabeza…

**Fin Del Flash Back…**

-Señor Li Shaoran, ya puede pasar-escucho decir a la secretaria, una mujer algo baja, piel blanca, cabello corto y con anteojos, asintió; Al entrar vio que del sofá sobresalía la cabeza de un hombre, sin camisa y que, deducía estaba sobre su "victima" a la cual el debía salvar reprimiendo a ese mujeriego hombre que tenia por presidente la compañía; Lo tomo por el brazo para quitarlo de encima de la pobre e indefensa joven, pero antes de someterlo fue tomado de la muñeca

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- escucho una suave pero irritada voz

Sin mirarla para no perder de vista al agresor respondió–No se preocupe señorita, yo la salvare-Antes de soltar el primer puñetazo, sintió un golpe sobre su nuca, volteo la cabeza sorprendido

La joven, se encontraba ya de espaldas caminando hacia el teléfono de su escritorio, abrochándose en el camino la camisa blanca de vestir que llevaba puesta- Naoko ¿me podrías explicar por que el caballero esta en mi oficina? Entiendo, bien ¡¿Qué? De acuerdo- colgó el teléfono, así que su abuelo le había contratado un "asistente personal" intuía que solo era una tonta excusa para controlarla, bueno tal vez se divertiría un poco, sonrió con sorna- ¿podría ser tan amable de salir un momento? –Shaoran que hasta ahora tenía una mirada de molestia hacia ella por el golpe recientemente propinado sin ninguna razón aparente, la miro confundido por su repentina amabilidad, pero acepto y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más

-Sakura ¿Quién demonios era ese?- dijo el joven que fue tachado como "atacante" molesto por ser interrumpido, una vez que el extraño salió de la oficina. Ella sonrió divertida, se acerco a pocos centímetros de el y tomo su mano

–Querido Pierre, lamento ser tan descortés pero debo pedirte que te marches-dijo la joven de Tez clara, cabello corto castaño claro y ojos color esmeralda; él la miro desconcertado ¡ella nunca rechazaba un hombre!- necesito auxiliar a mi nuevo "asistente personal" para que se acostumbre a la empresa – él frunce el ceño receloso al escuchar el sarcasmo en "asistente personal" ¿seria algo mas para ella? Escuchar la risa de Sakura hizo que frunciera más el ceño

–Mon amour ¿Qué es el de ti?- pregunto más molesto ahora

Ella dejo de reír y sonrío con malicia –Mi juguete temporal…

* * *

><p>Observó a la secretaria que se acercaba apenada- Señor Li ahora<strong>SI<strong>puede pasar – remarco la palabra si, el asintió con indiferencia, observó que la secretaria se encontraba nerviosa ¿ahora que quería? Alzo una ceja- yo… quería disculparme…por haberle dicho que pasara y hacer que viera… pues… pues lo que vio ¡de verdad lo siento!- comenzó a hacer varias reverencias torpemente

–no se preocupe señorita, ahora si me disculpa, el presidente me espera- dijo tajante y avanzo hasta la oficina del presidente, antes de abrir la puerta vio al joven salir ¿Por qué se iba, es que acaso no tenían que hablar? Antes de preguntar si quiera algo – te esta esperando- escucho decir al joven y se marcho ¿Qué lo esperaba? ¿Quién lo esperaba? ¿De que rayos estaba hablando? Confundido entro a la oficina; No vio a nadie ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

-Tardaste-esa voz era de la "victima" dedujo – Mi abuelo te contrato ¿o me equivoco?- ¿es que no pensaba mirarlo a la cara? Solo veía la parte posterior de sillón que se encontraba detrás del gran escritorio…un momento ¿acaso el tan mencionado "presidente" era ella? ¡¿Esa mujer era de quien debía ser niñero?

-¿usted es el presidente de la compañía Kinomoto?- pregunto con temor, mientras rezaba por que la respuesta fuera negativa

Ella sonreía desde su lugar ¿ni siquiera le habían dicho que ella era la presidenta? Su abuelo debía estar _**muy**_ desesperado, giro el sillón para poder mirarlo a la cara – Ha acertado, señor, Li Shaoran, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y desde ahora usted estará bajo mi control– dijo con una posición y mirada que revelaban su grandeza y arrogancia

Mientras el no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¿acaso esa joven que destilaba altanerismo y egolatría era la nieta del viejo Amamiya? Bueno… si lo pensabas bien, eran prácticamente iguales, con esa sonrisa que decía que no rompían ni un plato y aun cuando por un primer momento tal vez la vio ser una persona completamente narcisista, ahora se veía una joven muy amable, pero algo llamo su atención, bueno, más bien su apellido- ¿Usted… usted es algún familiar de Touya Kinomoto?- pregunto dudoso y con toda esperanza de que esta vez si hubiera una negativa

Ella comenzó a reír, no era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso, puesto que aun con los mismos apellidos, la gente siempre se atrevía a preguntar lo mismo, como esperando que su respuesta fuera negativa, realmente su hermano tenia una mala fama ya que todos parecían querer morir de terror al solo percatarse del familiarísimo. Asintió con la cabeza- el… el es mi hermano- dijo mirándolo sonriendo; el la miraba con asombro ¿Por qué todos se asombraban si era demasiado lógico?

-Lamento la intromisión, pero es que Kinomoto no tiene la mejor de las famas… usted sabe, tiene muy mal carácter- explico, la verdad es que esta señorita y el ogro Kinomoto… no se parecían en nada

Ella asintió bastante comprensiva al recordar el temperamento huraño de su hermano –Aun cuando no lo crea, hay muchas cosas con las que concordamos- término de decir al ver como Li la inspeccionaba con la mirada. Ahora fue él quien asintió a sus palabras ¡no podía creerlo! Realmente todo era muy complicado; Necesitaba que el señor Amamiya le aclarara muchas dudas, pero primero debía terminar su primer día de trabajo, no debía ser difícil, su jefa se veía bastante amable, tal parecía que el señor Masaki solo estaba exagerando ¿que le podría salir mal?….

* * *

><p>Dios ese día había sido horrible, estaba cansado, estresado y hambriento ¡su jefa era un monstruo! Detrás de esa carita angelical que portaba ante todo el mundo (mayormente a los especímenes masculinos) se encontraba el peor demonio que pudiera existir, esa mujer había:<p>

Tratado de violarlo: insinuándosele de **cualquier** forma (incluso hasta seguirlo en el baño).

Saturado de Trabajo: papeleo, regalos para sus amantes (todos los hombres) y comprando peluches para ella (conejos de felpa).

Manipulado: Había dramatizado hasta hacerlo aceptar acompañarla a una fiesta (realmente no sabia de que) que seria dentro de 3 semanas.

Y todo eso ¡en un día! Realmente deseaba renunciar después de cinco minutos de trabajo, pero había dado su palabra y no podía echarse para atrás, escucho el timbre y se dirigió a abrir la puerta

…

Masaki Amamiya se encontraba en la puerta del joven Li para ver como le había ido con la presidente, al abrirse la puerta vio sorprendido a un frustrado y demacrado joven, que, nada tenia del que había visto ayer por la tarde; nervioso de lo que ocurriría después, se dio la vuelta para escapar, grave error ya que Shaoran al percatarse de esto lo tomo por el cuello del saco para evitar su huida

-usted no se ira viejo mentiroso- dijo muy molesto y lo empujo hacia dentro su departamento, haría que ese viejo aprovechado dijera toda la verdad –dígame todo y _**sin**_ mentiras-dijo especificando y cruzándose de brazos

El señor Masaki suspiro rendido ya sabiendo a lo que se refería- la presidenta Kinomoto Sakura, tiene ahora 24 años, es soltera para desgracia de la familia –dijo entre dientes lo ultimo- es conocida como la mujer mas altruista del mundo, tiene adicción por los conejos de felpa y suele ser bastante inquieta - ¡dios santo! esa mujer si era un monstruo, un momento ¿dijo altruista? No era tan mala si procuraba el bien ajeno, aun tenia una pequeña esperanza para no asesinarla

-¿y su familia? Dígame **TODO** viejo abusivo- dijo señalándolo con recelo ¿así que pensaba dejarlo a medias con la información? Pues ¡ja! El ya sabía un poco más gracias a su pervertida jefa

El viejo Amamiya se desplomo en el sofá – Ya me conoces a mi, esta su padre que es mi yerno, mi esposa, su madre falleció y por ultimo su hermano; esos son los mas cercanos para no alargar la lista. Su padre es un inútil y no se hace cargo de las empresas por que al morir mi hija se dedico de lleno a la Arqueología, mi esposa es muy parecida a Sakura, le gusta observar hombres, es muy exigente con los negocios pero quiere ver casados a sus dos nietos por que quiere descendencia "antes de perder su belleza"-dijo con énfasis- ella junto con su hermano son se hacen cargo de las dos empresas, Touya tiene 31 años, el que a simple vista es el mas centrado- presto mas atención al escuchar el nombre de su mortal enemigo- es excesivamente serio, vive con su mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro, nunca nos visita a menos que sea extremadamente necesario, se hace cargo de la compañía de nuestro lugar de origen en Tomoeda- finalizo con un suspiro

-¡Vaya! Realmente son polos opuestos- el gran Amamiya lo miro sorprendido de que afirmara eso ¿es que acaso los conocía? –La señorita Kinomoto me dijo que tipo de hermano tenia, pero quería ver que usted me lo confirmara, además ya he tenido el "placer" de conocer a Touya Kinomoto- explico al intuir su duda, y haciendo una énfasis en la palabra placer, por que ese día de conocer a Kinomoto había sido el _**PEOR**_ de su vida

El hombre asintió – Son casi polos opuestos. En lo que más se parecen es en la extraña herencia familiar de ser tan cobardes cuando del matrimonio se trata. Touya el que yo siempre consideraba como la seriedad andante, prefiere evitar a su familia para no dejar que le hablemos de la palabra compromiso– se expreso molesto y se levanto del sillón- Ahora debo retirarme – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para retirarse, pero se detuvo, recordando algo… debía ser claro respecto al mayor defecto de su nieta – A cerca del "altruismo" de mi nieta… ten mucho cuidado- dijo ironizando y mirándolo serio

Li no entendía -¿Qué tiene de malo ayudar a los demás?- dijo inocente y el seños Amamiya tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse en su cara

-Hijo, tu definición del altruismo en este caso esta mal, a mi nieta no le dicen "altruista" por "cuidar el bienestar del prójimo" – hizo una pausa- sino por "Amar a todos los hombres"- dijo ironizando las palabras, eso era sin duda un juego de palabras que realmente desde su punto de vista no tenia nada de gracioso si de su familia se trataba

-¿quiere decir que es una mujer ¡amante de **TODO** hombre que se le cruce por su camino!-dijo histérico ¡esa mujer era un monstruo sin ningún tipo de salvación! Ahora que lo pensaba todo el día había tratado de abusar de el ¿¡porque demonios no recordó eso hasta ahora! El hombre asintió con pesar

-Es por eso que te dije que tuvieras mano firme y no dudaras en reprimirla, realmente es demasiado cabezota cuando de su "pasatiempo" se trata- dijo con reproche

Shaoran lo miro molesto, ni siquiera tenia obligación con esa acosa hombres y este viejo aprovechado le reclamaba, bueno, ahora si era su obligación por que había aceptado –No se preocupe señor, cumpliré mi palabra, su nieta dejara esa absurda manía de ir tras cualquier hombre, ser lo juro- dijo serio

A Masaki Amamiya se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar tal determinación en el joven Li– Espero ansiosamente ese resultado, Muchas gracias joven Li, mi familia estará eternamente agradecida y sabrá como recompensarlo-dijo e hizo una reverencia ante su salvador –Ahora debo irme o mi mujer se ira tras algún hombre que ya haya visto-salió sin mas, Shaoran sintió un poco de pena al escucharlo decir eso ¿Cómo es que ese pobre anciano seguía casado con una mujer como esa? Si fuera el, JAMAS se abría fijado en alguien así, nunca tendría nada con una mujer como esa y eso incluía a la hermosa nieta de Masaki Amamiya, en especial _**JAMAS**_ se fijaría en ella

Shaoran se dejo caer en el sillón cansado, a pesar de estar tan decidido -¿Cómo demonios cumpliré mi promesa si ni siquiera puedo reprimir a mi pervertida jefa?-Tapo su rostro con ambas manos mientras caía en rendición, varios segundos después. Se levanto de golpe -No me dejare vencer, hare de mi presidenta una mujer hecha y derecha- sonrió con satisfacción ¡le ganaría a la enferma de su jefa costara lo que costara!

* * *

><p><strong>Increíble!<strong>

**¿Ya termino el primer capitulo?**

**Sip, lamentablemente si**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Y también espero sus reviews para que me digan que piensan de ella **

**Bueno, para que no digan que soy mala, les dejo un avance ;^D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sonrió divertida, llevaba veinte minutos de retraso lo cual seria perfecto para alterar a Shaoran -Cuando llegue dile que venga a mi oficina- Naoko asintió con pena, definitivamente algo malo pasaría… pero solo al joven Li

* * *

><p>-Señorita Kinomoto, le recuerdo que <em><strong>bienvenida<strong>_ a los modelos no significa _**darles servicios extras**_-dijo sonriendo igual que ella ¡lo había dejado hablando solo! Había sido tan inocente como para darse cuenta ya cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, Yamamoto se sentía nervioso ante el aura asesina que emanaban esos dos

-Y también le recuerdo que _**asistente personal**_ no significa _**acosamiento a jefa**_, por favor cómprese una vida- ese hombre si que era una molestia, peor que una sanguijuela

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos con su jefa en brazos, comenzaba a irritarse ante su persistencia por bajarse pero ¡ja! No la soltaría por que seguramente regresaría con el tipejo ese que, obviamente quería ir a la cama con ella ¡pero que pena! Sonrió, hoy su jefa dormiría sola…<p>

**CAPITULO 2:** _Sodomizando a la Cazadora_


	2. Chapter 2:Sodomizando A La Cazadora

**La Gran Altruista**

**CAPITULO 2: Sodomizando a la Cazadora**

Bueno, otro día de trabajo más. A cualquier persona le resultaría bastante frustrante tener siempre la misma rutina, aun cuando una empresa como esta se tratara; Su trabajo consistía en mostrar en publicidad, los diferentes tipos de diseños masculinos y femeninos, que las diferentes tipos de sucursales de su familia creaban. Pero ahora sus pensamientos se movieron un poco de los lindos caballeros que dentro de unas horas llegarían a su oficina para el casting de la próxima colección y solo se concentró en cierto castaño que desde hace una semana, ocupaba su mayor entretención.

Antes de entrar a su oficina se detuvo ante el escritorio de su secretaria –Naoko ¿Ha llegado Li?- dijo suspicaz, a lo cual Naoko Yanagisawa negó, Sakura sonrió divertida y miro su reloj, llevaba veinte minutos de retraso lo cual sería perfecto para alterar un poco a tonto Li -Cuando llegue dile que venga a mi oficina- Naoko asintió con pena, definitivamente algo malo pasaría… pero solo al joven Li

¡Demonios! Iba demasiado atrasado; llevaba pensando la manera de calmar a su jefa y no había dormido casi nada, por eso hoy se había quedado dormido, apurado por el elevador miraba su reloj ¡media hora de retraso! acababa de darle una razón más a su jefa para molestarlo –Señor Li- escucho a la secretaria al pasar por lo que se detuvo y la miro –La señorita Kinomoto quiero verlo en su oficina- ¡genial! Lo suponía, pero aún le quedaba una mínima partícula de esperanza para que no lo fastidiara, que iluso había sido, asintió con pesar y entro a la gran oficina; No vio a nadie, camino hacia el escritorio para voltear la silla-_vacía_- pensó

-Llega tarde Señor Li- dio un pequeño brinco sorprendido al escuchar la seductora voz a sus espaldas; la suave risa lo hizo sonrojar – Se ve muy lindo rojo ¿sabe?- dijo sonriendo Sakura mientras se acercaba a él, recorrió el cuerpo de su aturdido asistente de arriba abajo –Que lindos pantalones…-dijo a pocos centímetros de su rostro –Pero quedarían mejor en el suelo de mi oficina- la distancia se hacía cada vez más nula hasta que… ¡sintió un tirón en su mejilla!

Aturdida se incorporó y comenzó a sobarla -¿Por qué fue eso? Un caballero no maltrata a una dama de esa forma- dijo irritada y adolorida ¡Nadie nunca le había hecho algo así!

-Y una dama no trata de violar a un caballero- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia ¡genial, había encontrado la forma de reprimenda para su pervertida jefa!

-_Touché_- pensó molesta y se dirigió a su escritorio – ¿Qué hay en la agenda hoy?- dijo serena mientras se sentaba en su gran sillón ejecutivo

Él la miro sorprendido ¿no pensaba hacerle nada más? Era demasiado sospechoso ¿ese apretón de mejillas había sido suficiente para calmarla todo el día? Tal vez hoy sería un buen día, sonrió, saco su agenda electrónica, pero al ver su contenido borro su sonrisa –La entrevista con los modelos para la colección masculina- dijo derrotado hay se iban sus esperanzas de un día tranquilo

-Excelente- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Sakura -¿A qué hora?- dijo entusiasmada, día de modelos era para ella, mejor que la navidad

Mientras él suspiro derrotado –Dentro de media hora, después tiene una junta directiva y por ultimo las aprobaciones para las publicidades de la colección femenina deben de estar listas a más tardar las cuatro de la tarde- Observo como Sakura se levantaba de su asiento-¿A dónde va?- dijo desconfiado al ver la cara demasiado alegre de su jefa y la manera tan efusiva en la que se ponía de pie

-Una dama siempre debe de recibir como se debe a sus invitados- dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba ya por los pasillos mientras era seguida por Li, cosa que no alegro para nada a ella –Señor Li… ¿Y usted porque me sigue?- dijo con una ceja alzada

-Para asegurarme de que no abuse de ningún modelo- dijo con reproche ¡no dejaría que ningún otro pobre sufriera el acoso de esa depravada mujer!

Sakura bufo –Como quiera- dijo derrotada, ya sabía que ese hombre había sido mandado por su abuelo para que no anduviera con tantos hombres diferentes, pero eso jamás pasaría, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra, no más…

-¿Por qué tan callada?- escucho a Li y parpadeo –Bueno es que usted siempre está hablando, me extraño que se quedara callada- dijo con inocencia Shaoran

Sakura sonrió –Prefiero actuar, la plática no se me da muy bien, a menos que solamente hable yo- dijo divertida, Li al entender el doble sentido frunció el ceño mientras entraron al elevador

El elevador avanzaba; veía de reojo a Li, quien se encontraba mirando al techo hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza y sonrió divertida –Señor Li, ahora que recuerdo usted me debe una cosa- dijo volteando a verlo, él la miro confundido. Con una rapidez increíble ella desabrocho todo al mismo tiempo, el elevador se abrió haciendo que muchos empleados voltearan a ver quién salía por él y quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el joven tenía el pecho descubierto, que hizo que se imaginaran cosas para nada decentes acerca de esos dos –Creo que con esto queda saldado el retraso y el jalón de mejillas de esta mañana- dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo y salía con una expresión divertida pintada en su rostro

Él se sonrojo hasta mas no poder ¡esa mujer era una total pervertida! Había desabrochado saco, chaleco, camisa y corbata con una rapidez increíble, pero su peor vergüenza era ver que muchos empleados lo miraban con reproche casi queriendo transmitir la frase "búsquense un hotel" o "porque tú y no yo" frunció el ceño mientras a zancadas avanzaba para alcanzar a su enferma jefa

–Vaya eres rápido- escucho a su jefa mientras saludaba a algunos modelos

-Gracias a usted tuve que serlo- dijo entre dientes, si no se hubiera apurado la mayoría del sexo masculino lo golpearían por ser la nueva atracción de la presidenta

Ella movió la mano restándole importancia, al voltear percibió a un joven sentado en una mesa solo, su tez bronceada cabello rubio y ojos de un zafiro intenso -_realmente hipnotizador_- pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, se dirigió hacia él, dejando a un despistado Li quejándose solo -Debí haber hecho grandes cosas en mi vida pasada para que te pusieran en mi camino- dijo sonriendo y el joven después de mostrar sorpresa ante la descarada frase que se mostraba tan gallarda, sonrío de vuelta –Kinomoto Sakura, un verdadero gusto- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano para acercarla a sus labios

-Yamamoto Ichiro, el gusto es mío- dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella- Veo que los rumores son ciertos-ella alzo una ceja- La gran Sakura Kinomoto, famosamente conocida por ser demasiada afectuosa con todo hombre ¿acaso me equivoco?-ella rio suavemente

-La belleza siempre tiene la razón dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué lo hace? Generalmente las mujeres prefieren tener una vida estable-dijo intrigado

Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba más a su rostro para tener una distancia casi nula-Mi mayor ilusión y anhelo es ver a todo hombre feliz y si hago eso, dejare a los demás hombres decepcionados ¿no lo cree?-antes de terminar la distancia, sintió un tirón en su mejilla nuevamente, su sangre comenzó a hervir ¡Que demonio sin sentimientos la molestaba en su mejor momento! Al voltear encontró a un molesto Li que hizo que se asustara; pero recordar la interrupción hizo que se fuera tal como había llegado, suspiro para tranquilizarse- ¿Qué desea señor Li?- dijo con una sonrisa fingida para aparentar su molestia

-Señorita Kinomoto, le recuerdo que **bienvenida** a los modelos no significa **darles servicios extras**-dijo sonriendo igual que ella ¡lo había dejado hablando solo! Había sido tan inocente como para darse cuenta ya cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, Yamamoto se sentía nervioso ante el aura asesina que emanaban esos dos

-Y también le recuerdo que **asistente personal** no significa **acosamiento a jefa**, por favor cómprese una vida- ese hombre sí que era una molestia, peor que una sanguijuela

-Para su información es mi deber cuidarla- esa mujer comenzaba a irritarlo demasiado, pero era su culpa por haber aceptado cuidar a la _viola-hombres _

-Puedo cuidarme sola- dijo ya frunciendo el ceño, su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse

-Yo no me refiero a cuidar de usted, sino a sus **víctimas**- dijo con sarcasmo la última palabra, porque era obvio que esos hombres querían ser _cazados-_así que si me disculpa **señor **me llevare a la **señorita**- acto seguido la levanto en brazos ante la estupefacción de todos los presentes incluyendo a "la secuestrada"

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos con su jefa en brazos, comenzaba a irritarse ante su persistencia por bajarse pero ¡ja! No la soltaría porque seguramente regresaría con el tipejo ese que, obviamente quería ir a la cama con ella ¡pero qué pena! Sonrió, hoy su jefa dormiría sola…<p>

Mientras que una muy molesta Sakura, bufaba desde la altura ¡Genial! primero la secuestraba y ahora se reía de ella, frunció el ceño – ¿Qué le causa tanta risa señor Li?-dijo seca y dándose por vencida de tratar de soltarse del agarre de Shaoran

El parpadeo ¡¿Por qué estaba tan alegre?! –Na… nada, solo recordé algo- dijo aturdido ¿acaso saber que su presidenta no tendría a alguien con ella en la cama lo hacía feliz? Negó varias veces con la cabeza, tanto estrés le estaba haciendo tener absurdas ideas

Observo la cara de sorpresa de la secretaria pero poco le importo si pensaba que estaba loco, inclino levemente la cabeza a manera de saludo antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina y poner en el sillón a su jefa -¡¿Es que acaso estás loco, con qué derecho haces conmigo lo que se te da la gana?!-dijo furiosa ella

-Con el mismo derecho con el que usted me acosa e intenta violarme- dijo sonriendo divertido, no podía negar que disfrutaba de sacar de sus casillas a su jefa

Sakura Bufo -Touché- dijo ya más calmada, realmente no tenía argumentos para contradecirlo; una idea se le vino a su cabeza y sonrió -¿Así que no le molesta?- dijo alzando una ceja mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a el

Él se sorprendió ante tal pregunta que sonaba más a afirmación, se sonrojo – ¡Claro que no! es decir… si… ¡Me molesta! –dijo azorado, la suave risa de ella hizo que frunciera el ceño ¡se estaba burlando de él! –Lo mejor será que se prepare para la junta directiva- dijo cortante y salió dando un portazo de la oficina, dejando a una risueña Sakura

Se encontraba en el estacionamiento para tomar su auto e ir a su casa, por fin había logrado escapar de su acosador personal alias Li Shaoran, obviamente sin que él se diera cuenta –Sakura, te estaba buscando- escucho una grave voz a sus espaldas y volteo, era un joven de cabello oscuro, ojos del mismo color y atlético –Hace casi dos meses que no me llamas- dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos ya la par de ella

Ella sonrió con pena –Lo lamento Sora, no he tenido tiempo-dijo juntando las manos a manera de disculpa

Él la miro más molesto que antes –Yo no me llamo Sora- dijo de manera cortante

¡Ups! había metido la pata, rasco su mejilla–Si claro, te estaba probando-dijo riendo de manera nerviosa – ¿Qué te parece si dejas que esta humilde dama compense tan atroz descortesía?- dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta del auto

El gruño- Bien, pero yo conduzco- dijo quitándole las llaves y guiándola al lado del copiloto; Antes de cerrar l puerta – Y para tu información mi nombre es Ryota- Ella hizo una mueca para evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, realmente había sido una inconsciente…

**Departamento de Sakura**

A la mañana siguiente toques a la puerta hicieron que se levantara de su cama ¿qué persona sin alma venía a levantarla a tan tempranas horas? irritada abrió la puerta, solo para encontrar a su asistente personal con cara de pocos amigos, el cual entro sin permiso al departamento -¿Qué hace aquí Li?- dijo irritada al ver que Shaoran se encontraba inspeccionando su departamento de manera desconfiada como si estuviera buscando algo

-¿Dónde está?- dijo demandante, ella levanto una ceja, sin entender la razón de tanto dramatismo a lo que él bufo- Ayer por la noche un guardia de seguridad me dijo que la vio salir con un hombre, así que supongo que aún sigue aquí- finalizo mientras observaba a una semidesnuda Azura que se servía leche ¡es que no tenía vergüenza, se encontraba en ropa interior! Desvió la mirada para no parecer un enorme pervertido

-Así es, está durmiendo- dijo Sakura con toda la naturalidad del mundo y al ver que él se dirigía al dormitorio lo detuvo del brazo – ¿A eso ha venido?- dijo más molesta aun

-¡Por supuesto! Dije que iba a cuidarla y eso es lo que hago- dijo como si fuera demasiado obvio pero aun con el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrió con ironía y se sentó en sofá de la sala, realmente le había molestado tal afirmación, Shaoran se sentó a su lado – Espere aquí mientras yo sacare al durmiente de turno- dijo serio mientras se levantaba del sofá pero ella lo retuvo de nuevo de la muñeca

-Li, hagamos una apuesta ¿le parece?- dijo con un aura sombría, él la miro desconfiado– Un juego de Ajedrez, si usted gana yo prometo que le resolveré la vida, dejare de salir con hombres y le hare el trabajo más fácil ¿Bien?- él la miro sorprendido ¿acaso hablaba enserio? ¿Dejaría ere terrible vicio que tantos dolores de cabezas le traía? –Pero si yo gano… usted hará lo que yo diga por dos semanas- finalizo con una sonrisa triunfante, aunque para ser honesta, rezaba porque él aceptara. Tenía que hacer que Li aceptara ya que así sería más divertido tenerlo como "asistente personal", ahora sería…. ¡Su esclavo personal! Sonrió ante la idea, el nombre… le quedaba a la perfección

Mientras tanto, Shaoran se encontraba indeciso, si aceptaba y ganaba solo habría Luz en su vida, pero si perdía… sería una tortura, lenta y terrorífica, como decaer en picada sin retorno alguno; su jefa lo tendría domado, bajo su control absoluto, solo pensar en eso fue como una pala que se disparó hacia su cabeza, haciendo que su imaginación volara…

_-Li Shaoran, ahora debe cumplir su parte del trato- dijo mientras se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo, el intentaba interponer la sabana sobre ambos, cubriéndose lo más que podía mientras intentaba calmar a su inocente corazón de tal atroz escenario del que tal parece, no podría escapar ni aun con la ayuda del más fuerte de los superhéroes_

_-Por favor señorita Kinomoto recapacite ¡puedo demandarla por violación!- instintivamente se cubrió su pecho con sus brazos asustado, ni aun si perdiera la memoria, podría superar este trauma jamás, ella soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza_

_-No te preocupes Li, no existe nada que un buen psiquiatra no haga- podía sentir la respiración de su jefa sobre su cuello, lo cual le causo un escalofrío para nada placentero, según su parecer_

–_Usted no sería capa… ¡AHHHH!..._

Negó con la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos, no tenía que ser tan negativo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con este tipo de actividades –Bien es un trato- dijo y le extendió la mano para estrecharla con la de ella, había jugado ajedrez desde que tenía 8 años así que no podía perder

El Juego parecía eterno, piezas iban, caían y avanzaban; Sakura miro su reloj de mano, llevaban jugando ya media horas hasta que…-Jaque Mate- dijo sonriendo mientras el no cabía de su estupefacción, había perdido ¡Perdido! ¿y ahora? le tocaba pagar su parte del trato….

¡¿Qué sería lo que su pervertida jefa le haría hacer durante dos semanas de esclavitud?! –Por Favor… Sea amable…- dijo Shaoran con miedo lo cual hizo que Sakura ampliara más su sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>Yo!<strong>

**Lamento el retraso!**

**fue mucho tiempo, lo se...**

**les prometo que sera la ultima vez**

**como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**y me dejen un pequeño comentario**

**bueno, los dejo!**

**bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3: Revanchas

**La Gran Altruista**

**CAPITULO 3: Revanchas**

Dios, podría jurar que nunca se aburriría de ver la expresión de aquella persona frente a ella, desgraciadamente su celular sonó, haciendo que su atención cambiara de objetivo -¿Diga? Si, tuve un imprevisto- dijo mirando de reojo a Shaoran que aún se encontraba en shock, a la media hora de haber perdido su juego –No te preocupes Naoko, llegare en una hora a la oficina- colgó el teléfono, dio una última mirada a su lindo asistente, se levantó y entro a su dormitorio a cambiarse no sin antes percatarse que su acompañante de ayer, aún seguía en su cama –Ryota, Ryota- dijo moviendo al somnoliento hombre quien comenzó a despertar –Cuando te vayas cierra bien la puerta- este asintió y volvió a dormir

Ya cambiada y de vuelta en la sala vio a Shaoran aun shockeado; una idea cruzo su retorcida cabeza y sonrió, lentamente se acercó a su rostro, lentamente… primero rosando sus labios, percatándose que no mostraba ningún tipo de rechazo comenzó a moverse lentamente, al ver que el comenzaba a corresponder, aumentaron su ritmo, mientras él seguía el paso 1…2…3…4 segundos y luego ¡un jalón de mejillas!

Ella retrocedió y comenzó a sobar la zona adolorida -¡Por que fue eso ahora!- dijo irritada ¡era la tercera vez que lo hacía! Y él era el único que la trataba de ese modo tan atroz

-¿Cómo que porque? ¡Me beso sin ningún derecho!- dijo azorado pero mostrando molestia, su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido y sentía una gran liberación de adrenalina, para su mala suerte no había sido como él siempre pensó que sería, había sido una tan excelente sensación que ahora su cuerpo estaba deseoso de mas

Ella bufo –No vi que le molestara, para mi parecer creo que cualquiera querría despertar de la misma manera, siéntase afortunado- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia divertida

Sus últimas palabras terminaron por arruinar la poca paciencia que a Shaoran le quedaba-Pues se equivocó, me voy a la oficina- dijo seco y se levantó del sofá, escucho un chillido agudo y agacho la cabeza para identificar de dónde provenía el sonido

-¡Kero!- dijo llegando hasta el regordete gato amarillo -¿estás bien, acaso te hizo daño?- dijo con una dulce pero preocupada voz, alzo al pequeño gato que maullaba de dolor – Oh por dios, creo que te lastimaste la pata, no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti- tomo su celular y marco – Naoko, soy Sakura, llamo para decirte que no podré ir a la oficina, surgió una emergencia; no te preocupes no es nada grave, si, enviare a Li y los firmare ¿Mi abuela? ¡¿Enserio?! Bien, gracias y nos vemos-Li estaba anonado, su jefa ¡consideraba tan importante a ese costal de pulgas como para faltar al trabajo y quedarse con el! Miro con recelo al gato que se encontraba aun en brazos de Sakura –Li, necesito que vayas a la oficina por unos papeles y un paquete que te entregara Naoko- el frunció el ceño –No me mires así, tu pisaste a Kero y ahora por ti debo cuidar de él; Los necesito para hoy Señor esclavo-dijo divertida, al recordar su pequeño trato

El Gruño inconforme y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero al recordar el anterior incídete volteo a verla, a lo cual ella lo miro con una ceja alzada- Con respecto a lo de hace rato, espero que no vuelva a intentar hacerlo de nuevo ¿me escucho?- dijo serio

-Fuerte y claro- su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión –A propósito, Ten mucho cuidado con el paquete, es muy importante- dijo seria escucho un "bien" de parte de él y la puerta cerrarse, indicándole que salía del departamento, suspiro y miro al gato –Al parecer el señor Li se quiere hacer el difícil; pero no me importa, ahora que sé que no le soy indiferente no me detendré hasta saciar mi ego- sonrió con suficiencia

Se escuchó la puerta del dormitorio, supuso era Ryota –Pensé que ya te habrías ido ¿Pasó algo?- dijo caminando hacia la cocina

-Kero se lastimo la pata, así que me quedare a cuidarlo- dijo sentándose en el sofá y acariciando al gato, el cual se acomodó en su regazo

El asintió – Lo examinare y luego preparare algo de desayunar ¿te parece?- ella asintió contenta, ahora recordaba a Ryota; era veterinario, lo había conocido el día que Kero había enfermado y estaba desesperada por que era bastante tarde y el único consultorio que había atendido era el de él; El resumen de la historia seria que, él era el Veterinario de Kero, y gracias a las constantes veces que lo veía, era que pues, terminaron así

Ya al medio día se encontraba aburrida viendo la televisión; Ryota se había ido a trabajar después de revisar a Kero, que ahora se encontraba con una pata vendada durmiendo. El sonido de la puerta la hizo voltear y ver a un Shaoran que cerraba despreocupadamente la puerta -¿Es que acaso no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta?- dijo alzando una ceja

-Pensé que tal vez la interrumpiría- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo en la mesa cerca del sofá el maletín y los papeles –Yanagisawa me dijo que tenía que entregarlos a más tardar las 6 de la tarde- se sentó a su lado y vio en el sillón individual al gato, supuso que ya se encontraba mejor

Ella sonrió al ver el maletín mientras Li la miraba curioso ¿Qué tendría ese maletín que era tan importante? Su mirada no pudo despegarse al ver que Sakura comenzaba a abrir el maletín, el tiempo parecía eterno hasta que...- ¡Solo era eso!- dijo molesto levantándose

Ella lo miro desconcertada, creyendo que había perdido algún tornillo de su cabeza-¿Cómo que solo eso?- dijo mirando el maletín, tenía dos botellas de vino, un gran juego estilo casino y dos botellas más de sake -Esto- dijo señalándolo- es muy importante-saco una de las botellas de vino y mirándolo infinitamente feliz

-¡Pero si solo es licor!- dijo jalándose el cabello, tuvo extremo cuidado solo ¡por licor!

-No solo es licor, es _nuestro_ licor- él la miro con los ojos entrecerrados casi queriendo asesinarla con la mirada, ella rodo los ojos –Este licor lo fabrica mi abuela una vez al año, es extremadamente delicioso y solo se lo da a la familia, el juego de casino es solo un extra-comenzó a reír suavemente, cosa que lo descoloco un poco pues jamás la había visto tan relajada y natural como ahora y mucho menos si no se trataba de hombres

- ¿Y el durmiente de turno?- dijo con indiferencia y paso una mano por su cabello

-Tenía que trabajar-dijo volviendo a guardar todo en el maletín –Ahora creo que comenzare a checar los papeles para firmarlos- Dijo levantándose del sofá

-bien yo me voy, aún tengo trabajo en la oficina-ella asintió y el salió del departamento

**Corporaciónes Kinomoto**

Llego al escritorio de su secretaria y de reojo vio la oficina de Shaoran cerrada, cosa que le extraño, pues no era normal que eso pasara -¿Y Li?- le pregunto "casualmente" a Naoko

-Una mujer vino y se fueron juntos- volteo rápidamente la vista hacia su secretaria

-¿Una mujer?- pregunto aun sorprendida, su secretaria afirmo confundida por el repentino interés de su jefa y más al escucharla reir tan histéricamente -¿No sabes hacia donde se fueron?- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-Escuche que iban al Café de aquí a la vuelta- dijo temerosa al ver el aura asesina de Sakura

Sakura asintió –Entiendo- y después de entregarle los papeles a Naoko salió a toda prisa hacia el dichoso café

Caminaba por la acera de la calle, sentía como el aire a su alrededor se hacía pesado, aunque no entendía la razón ¿Por qué demonios iba para allá? ¿Qué le importaba lo que Li Shaoran hiciera con su vida? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Por qué le molestaba el hecho que estuviera con una mujer?

Se sentó en la mesa más alejada al visualizar a Li con una mujer que no distinguió; Llevo una mano a su pecho ¿Por qué sentía punzadas al ver a su asistente con alguien más? Negó varias veces con la cabeza para quitar esas absurdas ideas y nuevamente una idea cruzo su juguetona cabeza, su sonrisa socarrona apareció…

Mientras Li, se encontraba aburrido, había salido con su vecina para que dejara de fastidiarlo con tanto acoso, pero no pensó que la tortura fuera tan atroz –Shaoran ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo una suave y conocida voz, volteo a ver quién era; Se sorprendió al ver a jefa y fue más su desconcierto al escucharla hablarle por su nombre, se escuchaba tan… – ¡No puedo creer que me hayas engañado de nuevo!- él la miraba aturdido ¡de qué demonios estaba hablando! –Ni siquiera por nuestro hijo controlas tus infidelidades- dijo con lágrimas falsas y demasiado dramatismo

-¿Quién es esta, como que engañado de nuevo? ¡Un hijo!- dijo chillona la mujer

-Realmente lo lamento **señorita**- dijo Sakura remarcando la última palabra por que con esa ropa tan corta lo último que seria es _señorita_ –Pero no creí prudente que este hombre- dijo señalándolo- siguiera traicionándome cuando tenemos a un pequeño de tan solo unos meses en casa – dijo volviendo al llanto desdeñado. Se escuchó un golpe seco que la desconcerto y volteo para ver que la mujer se iba maldiciendo y que Li se sobaba la mejilla molesto

Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas y el la miro con el ceño fruncido –Usted – dijo él como un rugido, dejo dinero en la mesa y la tomo del brazo para sacarla del café; Ella forcejeaba pero al ser el más grande la metió sin problema al auto – ¡¿Por qué demonios hizo eso?!- dijo furioso

-Supongo que así quedamos a mano por el día que usted me dejo en vergüenza también- dijo refiriéndose a la entrevista de modelos y encogiéndose de hombros, el golpeo el volante y Sakura rodo los ojos – ¡Vamos deja esa cara de amargado! ¿Es que no tienes sentido del humor?- el volteo a verla con el ceño aún más fruncido –supongo que no- dijo con una mueca burlona

-¡Esa mujer no era solo mi vecina, era la hija del dueño del edificio!- dijo molesto

– ¿A sí que te vendes por un departamento? No lo creí de ti –dijo seca, en la miro con reproche ¿¡Creía que era una… facilota!? Nuevamente una loca idea cruzo por la cabeza de ella –Ven a vivir conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa

El auto se detuvo en seco -¡acaso está loca!- dijo histérico, ella negó con toda la calma del mundo –Una de dos ¿o simplemente no tiene sentido común o quiere abusar de mí?- dijo señalándola con culpa

Ella rodo los ojos y suspiro ante lo poco razonable que se escuchaba eso –Señor Li… si quisiera "abusar de usted"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos –lo haría en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora. En segunda, no tiene por qué discutir conmigo señor esclavo, usted me pertenece ¿Lo ha olvidado?- dijo con astucia al recordar la apuesta

El gruño, no tenía otra opción que aceptar, al menos hasta que pasaran las dos semanas –Bien- dijo seco y ella sonrió

Al llegar al departamento de Sakura el celular de Shaoran comenzó a sonar -¿Diga? Señora Hiyama ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Cómo?! Si iré a recogerlas, gracias- colgó

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo intrigada

-Al parecer mi vecina ya tomo medidas por el escándalo de hace rato- dijo y suspiro –Lo mejor será que recoja mis cosas- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Espera- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación y Li la miraba confundido, unos minutos después Sakura salió por la puerta –Ten- dijo entregándole en la mano una llave con un conejo colgando- Para que cuando regreses no toques, tu habitación es la del fondo-él la miro sorprendido ¿realmente hablaba enserio? Y más sorprendente le parecía, el que ella no hubiera ni siquiera insinuado algún tipo de perversión como era su costumbre –Si me necesitas estaré ocupada, veré como se encuentra Kero-Se dirigió a su habitación y el después de meditarlo un poco salió del departamento

Ya de regreso en el departamento, eran las nueve de la noche, las luces estaban encendidas ¿a qué hora dormía su jefa? Una puerta se abrió y por ella salió su jefa ¡de nuevo en ropa interior! Instintivamente sus manos se dirigieron a sus ojos – ¡Oh! Veo que ya llegaste ¿Qué te pasa?- ¿qué le pasaba? ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! Nada, simplemente había visto a su sexy jefa saliendo de la ducha en ropa interior y miles de gotas caminando… ¡esperen! Sexy no, no y no esta palabra estaba tachada, el NO pensaba eso

-¿acaso no tiene vergüenza? ¡Vístase!- dijo con reproche, quito un momento para ver si su jefa ya se había cubierto, error, aún seguía igual y de nuevo cubrió sus ojos

Ella se encogió de hombros –La vergüenza no me sirve-dijo simplemente, pero ahora se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, su maligno cerebro comenzó a carburar nuevamente y otra loca idea llego, su ya conocida sonrisa socarrona apareció. Comenzó a caminar hacia Li, deslizo un dedo por el contorno de su barbilla; El frio de las gotas en él lo hicieron abrir los ojos, al darse cuenta de que Kinomoto estaba tan cerca se sorprendió de tal forma que se hizo hacia atrás y callo en el sofá

Como si de su imaginación se tratara, ella se encontraba encima de él, quedo a pocos centímetros para ver a un sorprendido Li que tal parece no salía de su estupefacción, lentamente se fue acercando a su rostros hasta juntar sus labios, comenzó lentamente hasta que después se fue tornando más exigente; La camisa de Li ahora ya se encontraba en el suelo…

El maullido de Kero los hizo separarse para voltear y mirarlo, cosa que hizo que Li reaccionara dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, hiciera a un lado a Sakura y se levantara rápidamente del sofá –Iré a dormir- dijo y salió corriendo para su habitación

Ella se levantó con pereza y suspiro –Kero, a veces puedes ser muy inoportuno ¿sabes? –El felino comenzó a ronronear al sentir las caricias de Sakura –Bien señor aguafiestas, lo mejor será ir a dormir también –Obtuvo un maullido como respuesta y alzo al gato para ir a su habitación a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó tras escucho toques a su puerta –Kinomoto ¿no se piensa levantar?- escucho a un irritado Li

Ella se cubrió la cabeza con una de las almohadas, intentado alejar la persistente voz de sus oídos-Ya me morí- dijo somnolienta y se cubrió totalmente con las sabanas, Li entro a la habitación para ver a Sakura debajo de las sabanas aun durmiendo

Su molestia crecía -¡Levántese de una buena vez!- grito molesto

Sakura se levantó lentamente con la mano cubriendo su rostro –Sabes Li, no me gusta que me levanten tan temprano- dijo y quito su mano para dejar ver su rostro que mostraba un aura demasiado sombría

El comenzó a asustarse –Lo…Lo Lamento, no sabía, mi error ahora puede volver a dormir yo…creo que lo mejor será que salga- dijo de manera nerviosa mientras retrocedía

-Lo siento pero no puedo permitir eso- De manera picara y Jalo de él haciendo que callera a la cama- ahora debe tomar la responsabilidad por esto-dijo juguetona, lo beso con fiereza, él se resistió… los primeros dos segundos y después comenzó a corresponderle, de nueva cuenta la camisa volvió al suelo, el cinturón y la parte superior de la pijama de ella lo acompañaron…

-¡Saku! Lamento despertarte tan tempra…-escucho una no terminada frase por parte de una suave pero masculina voz quien entraba con toda la confianza del mundo como si de su casa se tratase

Los tres individuos se miraron sorprendidos, dos de ellos sin saber lo que estaba pasando ni el por qué ahora se veían como ahora

Mientras tanto, Sakura al reconocer al dueño también se sorprendió pero rápidamente se levantó de la cama dejando a un semidesnudo Li más aturdido que antes-¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te he extrañado mucho!- grito alegre y lo abrazo fuertemente

Él rio ante la acostumbrada efusividad de ella -Yo también, tenía muchas ganas de verte pero por el trabajo es que solo pude venir hasta ahora –dijo con una gran sonrisa y correspondiendo el abrazo, volteo a ver a un desconcertado Shaoran que aún se encontraba en la cama –Pero veo que estabas ocupada, creo que la próxima vez llamare antes de venir a verte- dijo el joven de cabello azulado, ojos del mismo color, atlético y anteojos que llevaba una expresión divertida

Ella le restó importancia con la mano-¡Sabes que no es necesario! Para ti siempre estoy libre- dijo contenta –Ya hace casi cuatro años que no te veo, has crecido mucho- dijo sin soltarlo, cosa que comenzaba a molestar a Li

-Solo de estatura- miro de nueva cuenta a Li y sonrió –My Lady ¿qué te parece si te secuestro unos cuantos años?- dijo divertido

Ella sonrió, al entender la forma de invitarla a salir –Bien, pero espero que pidas una buena cantidad de rescate- dijo amenazante, el asintió –Bien, solo me cambiare- le aviso mientras caminaba a su lujoso vestidor

Mientras tanto ambos hombres se miraban entre sí, el ambiente era tenso –Hey, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho gusto- hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Shaoran Li- dijo desde la cama, cubriéndose un poco

-Espero que no le importe, pero me llevare a Sakura- dijo Eriol de manera natural a lo que Shaoran frunció el ceño

-Que se supone que debo responder a eso- dijo él

Eriol amplio más su sonrisa –Nada, solo trato de ser cortes- el comentario de ese recién llegado lo molesto más ¿Le estaba diciendo que no le importaba lo que él pensara? ¡Ese tal Hiragizawa era el entrometido, no al revés!

-¡Lista!- dijo Sakura, saliendo felizmente –Ahora ya podemos irnos- Dijo tomando el brazo de Eriol- Shaoran sintió una grandes ganas de levantarse, encerrar a Kinomoto en el baño y sacar a patadas del departamento a ese idiota engreído- Nos vemos luego Li- dijo a manera de adiós, Kero se acercó a ellos, pidiendo amor a su dueña

-Así que todavía tienes este gordo malcriado- dijo burlón Eriol, señalando a Kero, quien al ver su dedo tan cerca lo mordió molesto; Eriol mostro una mueca de dolor y comenzó a zarandear su dedo para que él lo soltara, pero el gato era muy resistente y se negaba a dejarlo ir, la intervención de Sakura hizo que Kero se comportara y lo soltara, opto por dejarlo en la cama

Ella bufo –Entre tú y Li dejaran lisiado a Kero, vámonos ya- dijo sacando a un adolorido Eriol

Quien antes de salir de la habitación, regreso su vista amenazadora al regordete Kero –Tu y yo no hemos terminado, regresare y esta vez, yo seré el vencedor ¡Te venceré, lo juro!- grito

-¡Por dios, pareces un psicópata, solo vámonos!- le reprendió

-¡Pero Saku, el empezó!- se quejaba ya desde afuera

-¡Eres dramático!- fue el último comentario que se escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dejando a Shaoran solo con el pequeño gato que aun veía la puerta

Li miro la puerta y luego al gato-Así que a ti tampoco te cae bien ese hombre ¿no?- dijo mirando a Kero –Bueno…Tal parece que tenemos una cosa en común-dijo mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, Bueno<strong>

**Subi dos capitulos en un rato**

**espero les gusten ;P**

**y me dejen un review!**

**ya saben, cualquier comentario... es bienvenido**

**bien, aqui les dejo un pequeño adelanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de la alarma lo hizo despertar, eran las siete de la mañana, volteo al otro lado de la cama para encontrar a su jefa pacíficamente dormida, con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, al verse a si mismo se sonrojo pues se encontraba en la misma situación, la depresión se hizo presente ¡¿Qué habían hecho?! Bueno era obvio lo que habían hecho… y era **su culpa…**

**Apartamento de Sakura**

Li estaba cansado, eran las tres de la madrugada y su jefa aun no llegaba a dormir; No tenia donde localizarla, pensó que era algún pariente de ella al ver que no lo trataba de una forma pervertida o insinuadora ¡que equivocado había estado! Naoko le había dicho que eran ex compañeros solamente, su celular comenzó a timbrar y rápidamente se apresuro esperanzado de que fuera su jefa –Aquí Li- dijo de manera ansiosa

_-Sr. Li, soy Eriol Hiragizawa, el amigo que fue por Sakura en la mañana-_le escucho decir y rápidamente frunció el ceño

-¿Dónde están?- dijo irritado, ese sujeto ahora le cai peor al saber que solo eran "ex compañeros"

_-En mi departamento-_al escuchar eso rápidamente se tenso _–Solo llamo para decirte que ella se quedara conmigo, así que no te preocupes, te aseguro que estará __**muy bien**__-_ tras escuchar eso se alarmo pero para su mala suerte ese idiota le había colgado, golpeo la pared molesto; Si, no dudaba que estarían _muy bien_

**Oficina de Li Shaoran**

Se encontraban ambos en la oficina, Li lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada desconfiada, mientras que Eriol lo veía divertido -¿A que ha venido?- dijo cruzándose de brazos Shaoran

-Creo que tu tienes una duda, así que vine a aclararla personalmente ¿Me equivoco?- Shaoran bufo como respuesta –Tu pregunta seria ¿Cuál es la relación entre Sakura y yo? -esta vez, frunció el ceño -Bueno pues... ella es la persona mas importante para mi –dijo sonriendo, Li presto su total atención ante la reciente declaración –Y se... que yo lo soy para ella _aun_- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro por lo que Shaoran no lo escucho, pero si escucho lo primero por lo su ira se hizo presente ante tal arrogancia –El señor Masaki me informo sobre tu propósito de tu estadía aquí, pero te advierto una cosa…no me alejare ni me hare a un lado, aun cuando tu propósito sea tranquilizar la voluble forma de Sakura ante los hombres, yo no me iré-dijo serio, el duelo de miradas era muy intenso, realmente podía verse una chispa ante tal furia

Shaoran estaba realmente furioso ¡ese idiota le estaba dictando la guerra! Pero no importara cuantos hombres dijeran lo mismo, el cumpliría su propósito y haría una jefa hecha y derecha, pero la pregunta que aun le rondaba la mente era... ¿Qué haría después de eso?

_**CAPITULO 4: Celos y ¿Hechizos?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Celo y ¿Hechizos? Parte 1

**La Gran Altruista**

**CAPITULO 4: Celos y ¿Hechizos?**

El sonido de la alarma lo hizo despertar, eran las siete de la mañana, volteo al otro lado de la cama para encontrar a su jefa pacíficamente dormida, con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, al verse a sí mismo se sonrojo pues se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, la depresión se hizo presente ¡¿Qué habían hecho?! Bueno era obvio lo que habían hecho… y era **su culpa…**

**Dos semanas antes Flash Back…**

El lugar estaba lleno recién entraron pudo notar, su vista se dirigió hacia su acompañante una vez tomaron asiento en su mesa, suspiro profundamente-Creo que esta charla se ha prolongado lo suficiente ¿A qué se debe esta encantadora visita?- dijo Azura desconfiada y bebiendo un poco de la copa de vino que le había traído uno de los meseros

El bufo-¿Es que acaso no puedo visitar a una vieja amiga?- dijo de manera inocente, ella entrecerró los ojos dándole a entender lo poco que le creía, así que el suspiro derrotado –Bien, pero primero algo más fuerte- dijo llamando de nuevo al mesero

Una botella de Whisky fue traída junto con dos vasos ya servidos –Ahora sí, dilo ahora o calla para siempre; Si he de morir será contenta y ebria con mi mejor amigo… el whisky- dijo Sakura de manera dramática y acercando su vaso hacia su boca

A Eriol no le quedó más remedio que soltar toda la información, rápido y eficaz, como si de un curita se tratara –Shinkai está aquí en Hong Kong- dijo serio, Sakura casi se atraganta con el licor al escuchar esas palabras que aun resonaban en su mente…

Mientras tanto Eriol miraba cuidadosamente a Sakura, esperando cualquier tipo de desenlace descontrolado pero…

Ella comenzó a reir a carcajadas, sonoras y largas, como si jamás en su vida lo hubiera hecho en su vida, las demás personas la miraban con sorpresa y eso incluía a Eriol, quien no se esperaba este tipo de actitud de su parte –Eso fue divertido, te luciste… - se limpió las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a salir gracias a tanta risa – Bueno, ahora sí, dime lo que viniste a decirme- junto sus manos sobre la mesa, esperando por él

Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la seria mirada de Eriol sobre ella y pronto la alegre mirada se convirtió en un ceño fruncido –Por favor… dime que solo fue una broma…- susurro temerosa

Pero el negó lentamente, el escuchar romperse de cristales lo descoloco, dándose cuenta que Sakura había soltado el vaso de Whisky por la impresión –Sakura… Sakura ¿Te encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupado al ver que ella tenia la mirada perdida sobre ningún sitio en especial

Ella no respondió, lo único que podía identificar, era la manera en que su mente intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo justo ahora… ¿Shinkai en China? Sus ojos mostraron temor ante la posibilidad de volverlo a ver, realmente aun no deseaba verlo y sinceramente, tal vez jamás lo haría…

**Apartamento de Sakura**

Shaoran estaba cansado, eran las tres de la madrugada y su jefa aun no llegaba a dormir; No tenía idea donde localizarla y se estaba frustrando seriamente por ello, pensó que el sujeto que había venido por ella hacia unas horas, era algún pariente de ella al ver que no lo trataba de una forma pervertida o insinuadora ¡que equivocado había estado! Yanagisawa le había dicho que eran ex compañeros solamente, su celular comenzó a timbrar y rápidamente se apresuró esperanzado de que fuera su jefa –Aquí Li- dijo de manera ansiosa

_-Sr. Li, habla Eriol Hiragizawa, el amigo que fue por Sakura en la mañana-_le escucho decir y rápidamente frunció el ceño

-¿Dónde están?- dijo irritado, ese sujeto ahora le caía peor al saber que solo eran "ex compañeros"

_-En mi departamento-_al escuchar eso rápidamente se tensó _–Solo llamo para decirle que ella se quedara conmigo, así que no te preocupes, te aseguro que estará __**muy bien**__-_ tras escuchar eso se alarmo pero para su mala suerte ese idiota le había colgado sin dejarle decir nada más, golpeo la pared molesto; Si, no dudaba que estarían _muy bien_

* * *

><p>A las seis de la mañana Sakura se encontraba en la puerta de su departamento, le dolía la cabeza, tenía resaca y para colmo ¡no podía meter la maldita llave por la cerradura! Para su "buena suerte" un molesto Li abrió la puerta, intuía que tanto ruido lo había alertado de su llegada -Hi…- dijo de manera inocente<p>

El sintió como su sangre comenzaba hervir de nuevo así que tomo ambas mejillas y comenzó a estirarlas – ¿Me podría decir que son estas horas de llegar?- dijo irritado, ella hacia muecas de dolor

-¡Wah! Lo siento, lo siento- dijo con lágrimas dramáticas e intentando soltar el ataque a sus mejillas

-Con sentirlo no bastara- dijo entre dientes, soltó lentamente ambas mejillas –Vamos- se hizo a un lado para que entrara

Ella dudo un poco, pero aun así acató la orden-Necesito un vaso de whisky- dijo Sakura desplomándose en el sofá

Shaoran se irrito más-Sabe que tanto licor la matara- dijo con los brazos cruzados, muy molesto, su jefa diariamente bebía licor casi tanto como acosaba hombres

-Ayer bebimos demasiado- comentó ella, apoyando su cabeza con una mano, el entrecerró los ojos lo cual hizo que Sakura levantara una ceja -¿Qué? No me mires así, mejor date prisa señor Esclavo, trae mi bebida-dijo con una sonrisa divertida. El bufo pero a regañadientes se levantó a prepararlo

Ya de regreso, deslizo su mano para que ella tomara el vaso, pero antes de que eso pasara alguien más lo tomo por ella–Te he dicho millones de veces que no puedes tomar en las mañanas- dijo amenazante y llevando la el vaso hacia sus labios

-¡Eriol! Ese whisky era mío- lloriqueo como niña pequeña ¡Solo era uno, no le haría nada! Bueno la última vez se había comenzado a _encariñar_ demasiado con él a tal punto de no querer detener el paso del líquido por su garganta

-Nada de peros, no es no- Ya no caería en esos trucos baratos, la última vez había dramatizado tanto que el sintió pena y le dio "solo uno" y luego esa se volvió 2…3…4…5 hasta que a lo inevitable sucedió, habían terminado teniendo relaciones al estar tan ebrios los dos, por que ella era muy persuasiva y lo había orillado a que el también bebiera para "no dejarla morir sola"

-Pues la última vez no vi que te molestara que tomara tanto- dijo con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que un molesto Li los mirara, su desconfianza creció más al ver el repentino sonrojo en Hiragizawa ¡¿En qué demonios estarían pensando esos dos?! –Además ya sabes lo que dicen, la mejor cura para la resaca es- le quito el vaso-Volverse a embriagar- dijo divertida, levanto el vaso a modo brindis y bebió el contenido, ambos hombres rodaron los ojos ante la infantil manera de Sakura

-Iré a cambiarme- escucho decir a Li y asintió

Eriol no pudo evitar percatarse de la manera en la que ese individuo llamaba la atención de Sakura, puesto que desde que él había anunciado que se iría, ella no lo había dejado de ver ni un instante hasta que desapareció por el pasillo -¿Te gusta?- pregunto de repente

-¿Eh?- respondió ella un poco desconcentrada y sin entender nada

-Ese hombre… ¿Te gusta?- interrogó de nuevo

Ella se sorprendió -¿Por qué la pregunta?- contraataco sin saber que más responder

-¿Eso es un sí?- se cruzó de brazos

-¿A qué se debe tanto interés?- fue su respuesta de ella

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas a esto y respóndeme de una vez- se exaspero, ella rió suavemente

-Vaya… Creo que tenemos a un pequeño celoso ¿No?- levanto una ceja

-Sakura…- le advirtió él, ya harto de su intento por cambiar de tema

Ella bufo ante la poca paciencia que podía tener Eriol algunas veces –Nop- dijo ella negando suavemente, el entrecerró los ojos –Me atrae e incluso podría decir que me llama la atención, pero solo eso- respondió tranquilamente

Él solo la miro sin decir nada más y opto por cambiar de tema -en menos de dos semanas hay una fiesta en casa de tus padres ¿Piensas ir?- dijo de pronto, había querido decir esa pregunta desde que llego pero al informarse de la llegada de Shinkai, lo había hecho a un lado

-Sí, mi abuela fue muy clara "sino vienes te desheredare de todas las botellas de licor que te corresponden"- dijo frustrada y el comenzó a reír –No es algo gracioso de lo que reírse- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza

Él se quejó un poco-Supongo que iras sola- dijo sobándose la nuca, ella negó con la cabeza –Con alguno de tus "amigos"- estaba sorprendido, Sakura nunca vinculaba a los hombres con los que se acostaba en nada personal, bueno más que a él, pero esa era otra historia

Ella volvió a negar y el la miro suspicaz –Llevare a Li, mi abuelo ya lo conoce así que será más fácil de que no me aburra- dijo divertida, le encantaba molestar a Li y hacerlo rabiar –Por cierto ¿Tu sabes a qué va esta fiesta?- dijo intrigada del tono misterioso de su abuela como diciendo _se algo que tu no_

_-_Solo que tu hermano anunciara algo importante- dijo con una expresión que Sakura no supo cómo interpretar -¿Touya anunciaría algo importante? ¿Qué seria? –Sí, Touya vendrá a casa de tus padres a dar un anuncio muy importante, según tengo entendido- dijo serio, ella lo abrazo

Eriol se sorprendió un poco, pero aun así lo correspondió, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos-¿Y esto a que se debe?- pregunto confundido

Ella se encogió de brazos-No sé, solo… creí que querías uno- el rio suavemente y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello –ya sabes, siempre estaré ahí para cualquier cosa, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar tu ventana abierta de noche para que te consuele- dijo de forma divertida y lo sintió sonreír

Él se separó de ella –Aun si no te abro mi ventana, tienes las llaves de mi departamento ¿o no?- dijo de manera picara – Pero sabes… No te creo, estabas mintiendo, cuando dijiste que no te gustaba ese tipo, me mentiste- replico Eriol, acusándola con el dedo pero aun sin soltarla, ella iba a replicarle pero él no la dejo, suavemente rozo sus labios con los de ella, hasta que finalmente pudo besarla

Ella le sonrió ampliamente al separarse, pero poco le duro el buen humor cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral, volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse a un muy furioso Li que caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos -¡No es lo que parece!- dijo asustada alejándose rápidamente de su acompañante como si su tacto quemara, cosa que sorprendió a Eriol; Nunca había visto a Sakura Kinomoto controlada por un hombre ¡y menos con uno con el cual aún no había tenido nada de acción! Eso, era realmente histórico, casi para conmemorarse para toda la vida

Li se cruzó de brazos, levantando una ceja-A no, supongo que solo le estaba dando respiración asistida ¿no? – el sarcasmo era evidente, ella rio nerviosa – ¿Acaso no le he dicho que se comporte? –dijo él jalando ambas mejillas mientras ella se quejaba y trataba de soltarse

-Lo siento, los siento, seré niña buena, seré niña buena- dijo como niña pequeña lloriqueando, a lo cual hizo que el la soltara –Me cambiare para ir a la oficina- Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto con una sonrisa

Él la miro irse aturdido, Eriol comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas y el volteo a verlo aún más confundido que antes –Querido amigo, por si no te has dado cuenta, Ella cree que él "comportarse bien"… es el demostrar afecto al sexo masculino- dijo sonriendo con sorna

Al escuchar Li eso, su cerebro comenzó a procesar la información reciente y frunció el ceño -¡Kinomoto!-grito furioso, realmente su jefa le había visto la cara

**Empresas Kinomoto**

Ella se encontraba en su oficina desplomada en su escritorio y aburrida, eran las tres de la tarde, después de que Naoko la regañara por no ir a trabajar el día anterior, había tenido que ponerse a trabajar como esclava, pero había terminado demasiado temprano y no tenía nada que hacer ahora, lo cual hizo que recordar todo lo que rodeaba sus pensamientos…

Lo que le había informado Eriol; Shinkai se encontraba en Hong Kong, y por su bien esperaba no encontrárselo nunca más en su vida, las ultimas palabra que le había dicho aun taladraban su mente como el momento en que las escucho

"_Aun no comprendes, la única razón por la que me relacione contigo fue por lastima, una niña tan poca cosa como tú solo es para eso ¡mírate! Quien se va a querer fijar en alguien como tú"_

Apretó ambos puños y de un manotazo tiro un florero que se encontraba cerca, también recordaba que había hecho después de descubrir tanta falsedad

"_No importa cuánto daño te haya hecho un hombre, ninguno es igual, todos son para amar y respetar"_

La frase de su abuela le había servido de bálsamo, realmente era cierto, ningún hombre era igual y eso… era lo que los hacía más _interesante_

Movió sus pensamientos para alejar esos insípidos pensamientos acerca de tan desagradable persona y un recuerdo apareció en su mente

– _Pero sabes… No te creo, estabas mintiendo, cuando dijiste que no te gustaba ese tipo, me engañaste-_

Frunció el ceño al recordar eso, ella **NO** mentía, a ella **NO** le gusta Li Shaoran

_Vio a Shaoran aun shockeado; lentamente se acercó a su rostro, lentamente… primero rosando sus labios, percatándose que no mostraba ningún tipo de rechazo comenzó a moverse lentamente y al ver que el comenzaba a corresponder, aumentaron su ritmo, mientras él seguía el paso…_

Ok, no sabía por qué eso había venido a su mente, ni por qué eso quería que se repitiera, aunque no solo una vez más. De nuevo intento alejar esos pensamientos que comenzaban a aterrarla como si fuera alguna película de terror

Golpes a la puerta la hicieron borrar esos recuerdos de su mente y levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, un poco tímido _-pero no por mucho tiempo-_ pensó sonriendo disimuladamente –Buenas tardes mi nombre es Perotti Giorgio, la señorita haya afuera dijo que usted me atendería- respondió él cordialmente

Sakura levanto de su escritorio y sonrió al recién llegado-Efectivamente, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura soy la dueña de esta compañía y seré su anfitriona el día de hoy, bueno, me sentiría muy honrada si usted me lo permite- dijo seductoramente e hizo una pequeña reverencia -le prometo que será una agradable estadía- le tendió una mano sonriendo

-Me encantaría- respondió él sonriendo, ella le sonrió también. Tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de entretención que no tuviera que ver con Li Shaoran, tal vez solo necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto en ese molesto esclavo personal que tantos dolores de cabeza le traía, tal vez… solo se estaba volviendo loca

**Oficina de Li Shaoran**

Se encontraban ambos en la oficina, Li lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada desconfiada, mientras que Hiragizawa lo veía divertido -¿A que ha venido?- dijo cruzándose de brazos Shaoran

-Creo que tú tienes una duda, así que vine a aclararla personalmente ¿Me equivoco?- Shaoran bufo como respuesta –Tu pregunta sería… ¿Cuál es la relación entre Sakura y yo?- esta vez Li frunció el ceño -Bueno pues, ella es la persona más importante para mí –dijo sonriendo, Shaoran ahora presto su total atención ante la reciente declaración –Y sé que yo lo soy para ella… _aun_- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro por lo que él no lo escucho, pero si escucho lo primero, por lo su ira se hizo presente ante tal arrogancia –El señor Masaki me informo sobre tu propósito de tu estadía aquí, pero te advierto una cosa…no me alejare ni me hare a un lado, aun cuando tu propósito sea tranquilizar la voluble forma de Sakura ante los hombres, yo no me iré-dijo serio, el duelo de miradas era muy intenso, realmente podía verse una chispa ante tal furia

Shaoran estaba realmente furioso ¡ese idiota le estaba dictando la guerra! Pero no importara cuantos hombres dijeran lo mismo, el cumpliría su propósito y haría una jefa hecha y derecha, pero la pregunta que aún le rondaba la mente era ¿Qué haría después de eso? –Supongo que entonces, tendré que ser yo… quien lo saque a patadas- respondió sin gracia pero aun así Eriol rio

Yo creo que te esquivas compañero Li, o debería decir… ¿"Asistente Personal"?- levanto una ceja sarcástico

El golpe fue bajo para el parecer de Shaoran, se levantó de su silla y golpeo el escritorio– Creo que ya estuvo bien de tantos juegos ¿Qué es lo que espera?- respondió ya con la paciencia agotada

Eriol también se puso de pie para quedar a su altura –Creo que eso sería lo mismo que yo quisiera saber caballero, dígame… ¿Qué es lo que espera, que quiere con Sakura? Y le advierto, que yo no soy tan tonto como para tragarme el cuento de que lo hace por trabajo, porque de lo contrario no intimaría tanto con ella- tal afirmación hizo que perdiera la guardia y lo descolocara –Aun así, no me daré por vencido, me niego a entregársela a usted-lo señalo con el dedo –Nos vemos- lo vio tomar su chaqueta y salir de su oficina. Se dejó caer rendido a su enorme silla, no sabía que responder, ni siquiera podía pensar claramente

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- pasó una de sus manos por su cara

**Presidencia Sakura Kinomoto**

La camisa de Giorgio Perotti ya se encontraba a mucha distancia de las dos personas que se estaban recostadas en el sofá quitándose las demás prendas que llevaban encima –Señorita Kinomoto ¿Siempre es así de persuasiva?- dijo con voz estrangulada Giorgio ante las persistentes e insinuadoras caricias de Sakura

-Solo cuando quiero algo-dijo recorriendo con la lengua el contorno de su mandíbula –Pero hay algo que se me está haciendo un poco difícil de conseguir- dijo separándose un poco de él y llevándose un debo a su barbilla

-¿A si, Qué es?- dijo intrigado

Puso un dedo en sus labios–Eso mi querido amigo, es un secreto- Le guiño el ojo y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, pero… sus suaves orbes miel se transformaron en unos penetrantes cafés, el largo cabello castaño claro se había vuelto oscuro y corto, su mirada tímida había cambiado a una indiferente y seca; Asustada se corrió hacia atrás con tal fuerza que había tirado la pequeña mesa con la lámpara que se encontraba aun lado del sofá. Sakura no entendía ¿Li? ¡¿Qué hacía Li ahí?!

-¿Qué pasa?- Perotti está realmente aturdido ante su repentino temor, hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones y ahora se veía como si fuera Androfóbica

Escuchar el tono preocupado de Giorgio la hizo despertar y darse cuenta de lo absurdas de sus alucinaciones –Yo… lo siento, creo que no me siento bien- dijo tomándose la frente ¡Ni con diez mil hongos alucinógenos en su organismo hubiera pensado en algo así de extraño! –Lamento ser tan descortés, pero le pediré a Naoko que te lleve a la sesión de fotografías- Se levantó, y aun confundida se dirigió a su escritorio, varias preguntas se removían en su cabeza

¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

¿Por qué Li había aparecido en medio de una muy interesante parte?

¿Acaso estaría loca?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**Otro capitulo más subido!**

**yeah!**

**como siempre, espero que les guste :D**

**y me dejen un review!**

**Y por supuesto les dejo el adelanto del proximo ;)**

.

.

.

**Empresas Kinomoto, Oficina de Sakura una semana antes del tiempo actual…**

-Bueno… el único remedio que tengo como "gran medico" es…-Sakura se sentó en el sofá a un lado de el, estaba realmente hipnotizada ante la receta del "Dr. Eriol" –que te acuestes con Li- dijo serio

Ella casi se cae de espaldas ante tal disparate – ¿pero que diablos pasa por tu cabeza?- dijo golpeándolo en la nuca

El hizo una mueca de dolor –es una buena idea, si te quitas tu gran calentura con el idiota ese, todo se acabara y volverás a ser como antes- se puso abruptamente de pie –Yo me iré para darte chance ¡pero solo hoy! Así que aprovecha- dijo Eriol amenazante tomo su saco y salió de la oficina

**Mientras tanto...**

Sakura caminaba cansado por los pasillos de su edificio, abrió fatigadamente la puerta de su departamento, solamente quería entrar a su recamara para darse un buen baño con agua muy fría pues había decidido ignorar las _sabias_ palabras de Eriol sobre el tema de Li. Pero cual fue su **GRAN** sorpresa al encontrarse a un _sexy_ y _semidesnudo_ Li, en su cocina, bebiendo un poco de jugo, con millones de gotas recorriendo su bien formado cuerpo… Movió la cabeza para borrar los nada decentes pensamientos que comenzaban a formarse en su pervertida cabeza –Bienvenida a casa – dijo casualmente él

**Mansión Jin Tao**

Sakura caminaba tomada de la mano con Shaoran, al llegar a una alejada parte de los invitados se sentó en una de las sillas, se cruzo de piernas para poder colocar los brazos en ellas y comenzó a frotar sus sienes -¿Acaso puedo saber quien es ese tal Ze Dong?- dijo de manera "desinteresada" Li mientras pasaba de manera torpe la mirada por todo el lugar

Sakura frunció el ceño ¡Maldita vieja loca! ¡¿Acaso no podía mantener su boca cerrada?! Como en "fuera de servicio" o "nunca se abra"

_**CAPITULO 5: Celos y ¿Hechizos? Parte 2**_


End file.
